A King is born
by cuddlyscorpio
Summary: The story of how a new King is born from love and loss.


In the beginning, the angels abandoned Sam Winchester and the King was born.

_The rise of the new king was fortold, but the angels attempted to change prophecy by breaking the strong bond of brotherhood and cursing Dean Winchester into the female form thereby taking his memory from him. It seemed a just punishment for the failure to follow Heaven's proclamation of death to the BoyKing._

Earth was being destroyed by humans, by their hunger for power and their unsatiable desire for more. But the King saw it all and said: 'Let there be death.'

And there was death.

_The nameless, storyless women was found by Ruby, who saw something different in her, but could not say what. _

The King saw that death was good, and cleansed the earth of slow destruction. He separated life from death. The King called death 'no more' and life 'new'.

_She possessed the woman, and went to Sam, who was frantic with worry about his brother._

Dusk came and dawn broke and it was the First Day After.

_Sam screamed at Ruby for taking a new body, and raved at her to help find his brother._

Then the King said: 'Let there be a difference between what was and what will be.' He sent his followers to scour earth for those who lived yet, and cleansed them from what came before.

_She used her contacts, but found no trace of his brother._

He sent them back to the corners of the earth with enough knowledge to survive and to grow into new communities.

_Sam contacted Bobby and all the hunter that would still listen to him, but found no trace of his brother._

Then the King sent his followers to remove the signs of the Last Days Before. They went out and destroyed all traces of man-made structures and the King saw that it was good.

_Beyong caring about what the angels thought of him, he threw himself at their mercy and prayed for his brother's return. Like all his previous prayers save one, no answer was given to him._

The King took his followers and chose leaders from them. These chosen leaders were sent among the new communities. They were to teach the people of this new world, to train them.

_The angels had washed their hands of him, and left the demons to do to the world what they would._

They became self-sufficient.

_He was hunted by demons, but cared not. His main reason for going on was gone. Without a trace and without reason._

The chosen leaders built new churches, dedicated to the King. And the King saw that it was good.

_Ruby followed Sam wherever he went, and saw with sadness how he once again slipped towards despair and death._

But there were those who craved more, and rebellion grew among the new people, breeding discord in the new Kingdom.

_They travelled to Bobby's to see what research could be done to find Dean. _

The King looked in the Old Kingdom and brought forth the hellhounds. They sniffed out discontent and killed and maimed as they see fit and the people were scared.

_They could not find anything to pinpoint when and where exactly Dean went missing._

The King ordered the chosen leaders to teach the people that the King would not be angered. The hellhounds bred and the little ones were taken into the communities and raised. No more rebellion was contemplated.

_Sam, who had gone without resting and eating properly for weeks, fell into a deep sleep._

The chosen leaders went among the new people and chose followers to teach.

_He had his first vision in years._

The followers were well respected in the communities and wore plain black robes to show their status to all.

_He saw his brother, standing in front of Castiel as a light hit him. He heard him scream his brother's name._

The followers taught the people of what had gone before, as the chosen leaders had taught them.

_He woke from his vision with a blinding headache and emptiness in his heart._

They taught them not to trust those who cannot be seen.

_He turned to Ruby, the one who were there for him before._

There was no-one else to teach them any different.

_He turned to her to fill the emptiness that Dean left and sought from her the pleasure of the flesh that was both a blessing in it's power to make him forget, and a curse that made him remember what he had no more._

They were taught that there was no life after death, and that this too was a blessing from their King.

_In his grief, he wrought the body much damage and Ruby wanted a new vessel that would not remind Sam of his loss of control._

They thanked the Black Robes for their teachings and prayed to their King in his churches.

_When she flowed out of the body, awareness returned to the woman and she remembered who she was._

The King was content.

_Dean returned to her previous state, and was a woman no more. Ruby realised what had happened and took him back to Sam._

No person would ever pray for help from beings who did not care.

_Sam could not believe his eyes when Ruby showed up in a new body with Dean held in her arms and a 'I'm so sorry,Sam'._

No person would ever pray for forgiveness from beings who did not care.

_Sam held onto Dean as he died in his arms again._

No person would ever bow down to beings who did not care.

_He screamed. A white light engulfed the earth and a new King was born._

The King was in control and all loved him greatly.


End file.
